Magical Miku Strikes
by AnimeCatMew
Summary: Obviously a stupid humor fic. Miku is a magician, oh my! Watch her as she puts on a magic show!Rated T. Hints of some GumiXRin in there. Oneshot!


**Author's Note: Hello everyone~ the following story is rated T for some perverted themes (nothing too serious people) but if you don't give a flying fahoodle then fantastic :D Enjoy~**

Hatsune Miku was quite a strange girl. Naïve and oblivious, Miku would always find herself getting into trouble. However, people adored her and her bubbly attitude. Miku had always strived to impress people in life, but didn't know exactly how to do so. She wanted to shine like a star, but the teal head never thought that she could find her special talent.

Until one certain day.

Miku was eating lunch with her good friend Luka. The two were known as best besties to the extreme infinity, or that's what Miku had referred them to. Luka, being more subtle, just called the teal head her best friend and nothing more.

"I thought of a song today" Miku, mouth full of her leek sandwich, stated proudly.

"That's nice" The pink head replied, wanting to inform her friend that talking with her mouth full wasn't very polite but thought better of it. Knowing Miku she knew the girl would forget again after about a minute or so.

"It's about…." Miku started dramatically, eyes shifting back and forth. A moment of a rather awkward, (which the teal head was trying just to enhance the drama) silence passed, and Luka had let out a sigh before gasping as Miku suddenly screamed,

"VEGETABLE JUICE!"

"…..what?" Luka murmured in question, eyes narrowed in annoyance.

"Vegetable juice" The younger girl repeated, ignoring the weird looks she received from the other students who just happened to hear her excited scream.

"Just…why?" Luka asked irritably, annoyed at how dumb her teal head pal could be.

"Well, last night I was drinking this new brand of Vegetable juice called Popipo and oh boy was it good!" She took a deep breath before continuing to ramble on. "So a song started to form in my noggin and I just kept singing and singing! PopipopipopiPO!"

Rolling her dark blue eyes, Luka muttered, "Wow Miku, you're magic"

The teal head was silent for a moment, light blue eyes widening as an idea formed into her mind. "I'm…..Magic…." she whispered. "THAT'S IT!"

Luka stared at the excited girl, wondering what the teal head could possibly be thinking about now. "What's it?" she asked.

"If I'm magic, I should be a magician!" Miku bellowed, eyes just teeming with excitement.

"…oh maybe you should think about tha-"Luka started but was abruptly cut off as Miku shouted, "I'll be the most amazing magician ever, nobody will meet someone more magical than mwah!" She gestured towards herself, as if that would prove her point.

"Oh no…" Luka murmured to herself, hand going into face palm mode. The pink head had a strong feeling that'd she would have to buy a new pack of aspirin before she went home.

. . .

It was Sunday; a nice and peaceful atmosphere surrounded the house of the Hatsune's. Miku had invited her friends over for a sleep over, wanting to show them all the magic tricks that she had been "practicing" over the week.

She had even bought a Magician costume from a local cosplay store and she wore it with pride. The costume was a black leotard with black lacy stockings. A large red ascot stood proudly on her chest and two high heel black velvet boots clung to her legs. A black magician cap rested upon her head and in her hand a fake wand was clutched.

When Mikuo, her brother, walked by and saw his sister wearing such a costume he gave the girl quite a weird look.

"Mikuo, I'm magic!" she announced, waving the plastic wand around excitedly.

Mikuo blinked, but decided to leave without asking any further questions. He knew how his sister liked to explain everything in long, tedious detail.

The teal head let out a small giggle as she watched the form of her older brother walk away. She kept note to wow him with some of her amazing tricks later. Just then the sound of the doorbell rang, casing Miku to squeal in happiness. "Someone's here!"

She ran to the door so fast that one might have thought that she had actually teleported, like she really was magic. She quickly opened the door, startling the two blonds that awaited her presence.

"Uh…..Miku?" The male twin, Len asked as his sister, Rin only chuckled, hiding in a huge burst of laughter. "What're you wearing?"

"I'm a magician" Miku smiled in glee. "You guys get to watch my magic show!"

Wrong choice of words. Miku didn't understand what she had said to trigger the epic nosebleeds of the two blonds that were now slumped to their knees, perverted images of a "Magic Show" playing through their minds.

"What's going on?" The purple haired man, Gakupo, murmured as he and his younger sister, Gumi, approached the house only to be greeted by the wonderful sight of a strangely dressed Miku and the twins laying in a mess of blood, seemingly passed out.

"I'm not sure…" Miku muttered before returning her bright smile, "I'm glad you two could make it!"

"Miku you look…..nice tonight" Gumi stated, holding back a giggle.

"You're so nice Gumi, thanks!" The oblivious Miku grinned, tapping her wand against her hat proudly.

"She looks just like one of the characters from those movies you keep hidden in your room, Gaku-" The green head was cut off as Gakupo, red faced, samurai chopped his sister before hissing "Don't mention those here!"

"Boo….." Gumi pouted, arm crossing against her chest. "You're no fun"

"Man…what a NIGHT!" Len groaned as he and his sister came back to life, wiping the blood off of their noses.

"Gumi's here!" Rin exclaimed as she tackled into her green headed girlfriend, a large smile plastered on her face.

Gumi chuckled as she patted the younger girl's head. "I see you were having some fun back there, ne?"

Rin's face turned red as she sheepishly looked down at her blood stained shirt. "I…..can explain" she started.

"Please do!" Gumi smirked, getting too much enjoyment from the blonds' embarrassment.

"Miku offered to show us her magic show and we had huge nosebleeds from the thoughts that invaded our childish minds" Len stated rather bluntly.

With a tilt of her head, Miku muttered, "I still don't understand what's so wrong with that…"

Gumi's smirk widened as she eyed Rin mischievously, causing the blond to let out a loud gulp.

"A magic show, eh?" The green head asked. "I can give you a magic show"

"Hey! I'm the magician here!" Miku cut in, huffing lightly. "I'll be performing the tricks"

Gumi pouted childishly. "Fine, but Rin can only be my assistant!" She then proceeded to wrap the girl in a tight embrace, cooing lovingly, embarrassing the hell out of the poor trapped blond.

"I'm sorry about…her" Gakupo apologized, also embarrassed by his sister's behavior while Len let out a girly giggle like the shota he was.

They never noticed the silent pink head standing behind them until she let out a small cough.

"Luka!" Miku exclaimed. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough…." The pink head muttered, wearing an expression that just read I-really-don't-want-to-be-here-right-now. "Are we going to stand out here all night?

"Nope" Miku smiled, oblivious to Luka's bitterness. "Come inside everyone, get all comfy"

. . .

Everyone was sitting on Miku's couch, all apparently bored out of their minds. Except for Gumi, who entertained herself by cuddling and kissing Rin to the disdain of all the others asides from Rin who just giggled.

"Asides from playing with Rin…" Luka started, earning her a glare from the said blond, "What are we going to do now, and where's Miku?"

As if on cue, the teal head rushed into the room, spinning around like some drunken idiot. "The great and powerful Miku has arrived!" She announced.

"Oh my" Luka muttered sarcastically, "We get to be graced by the presence of Hatsune Miku herself"

"That's right!" Miku grinned, "You'll all be awed by my magic!"

"How can you not notice how wrong that sounds!" Len shouted

"And why're you so perverted?" His sister retorted.

"You should be talking sis"

Silence.

"Ahem" Miku murmured, glancing at her "adoring fans". For my first tick…." She dramatically removed the hat from her head. "I'll pull a rabbit from my hat!"

Everyone just waited in silence for Miku to screw up and embarrass herself, but with a wave of the plastic wand and the magic words of "PopiPo!" The teal head threw her hat in the air and caught it. Then, reaching into the small, black cap, she pulled up a flabbergasted Mikuo, who was wearing a pair of teal bunny ears on his head.

Everyone stared, mouths agape as Miku, just as shocked as they were, murmured "Tah-dah?"

Even Luka looked shocked as she had never excepted that to be in Miku's hat!

Mikuo also seemed super confused. His eyes were wide but remained silent, before disappearing in a flash.

"…..How did you do THAT?" Rin exclaimed after recovering from the shock.

"I dunno….." Miku murmured with a small shrug.

"HOW CAN YOU NOT KNOW!" Luka shouted incredulously, losing her cool.

Smiling lightly, Miku murmured, "I never even practiced, I knew from the start that I wasn't magic. I just wanted for you guys to think that I was cool"

In less than a second, Miku was glomped and hugged to death by her band of friends, including the usually calm Luka.

The teal head blinked in surprise.

"You're the best, Miku" Gumi smiled.

"We all love you!" The twins sang simultaneously.

"You don't need to pretend to be something you're not." Gakupo murmured.

"We'll always be your friends, even if you get annoying" Luka concluded.

With tears in her teal eyes, Miku whispered, "You guys are the best friends anyone could ever have"

"We know!" Gumi grinned. "Now enough with the mush, let's have some fun"

So the 6 friends spent the rest of their night raiding the kitchen of all the beer and getting totally, what's the word these days, hammered? Getting totally hammered and playing rated M shooter games. They then all played a really long game of 10 minutes in heaven and had a great damn time!

The next morning, Miku's mother awoke to the sight of Miku and her friends sprawled around the ground, some even naked! Beer bottles lay empty on the ground, some of the contents even spilled into the once beautiful, but now tainted rug.

The mother sighed.

"I'd have to be magic to clean all this up"

**Author's Note: Say whaaa? Anyway uh yes, this was my pitiful attempt at writing humor, but I actually had fun writing this one XD It was for CherryBlossomPanda (you know who you are and so do I XD) so I hope you found it somewhat entertaining, oh and same goes to all you readers out there! Well this idea sprung in me head cause I was bored during school. I loved Miku in this story XD and Gumi too :P**

**Well anyways I am gonna eat a brownie now, until then, bai! **


End file.
